


A bunch of flowers

by Fangirl_016



Series: Phrack banter [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_016/pseuds/Fangirl_016
Summary: Banter between Jack and Phryne as they meet suddenly on the docks.





	A bunch of flowers

"Hello, Jack! Fancy seeing you here, on the docks, with flowers in your hand," exclaimed Phryne.

"Miss Fisher! What brings you here?" Jack asked.

"Ah well. I am here to welcome my good friend from England, who is visiting us after quite a while." 

"Old friend, you mean?"

"Oh, decidedly! And a very good one too. Oh, not 'that' kind. Come on." She batted his arms and then, added in a high-pitched voice, "Beautiful flowers, by the way. Freshly cut, too," she declared after examining and smelling them.

"Just cut them from my garden," Jack replied while looking into her eyes.

"Oh! I see. Who did you say you are here to receive, Jack?" Phryne asked in a deceptively innocent voice. 

"I haven't said it yet, Phryne." 

"Hmm. Someone special, I see."

"Yes, of course. She is a very special person and these daffodils are her favourite," he said while admiring the flowers.

Phryne was quiet and did not meet Jack's eyes for a while. And then she asked, "So, she is an old friend, like Conchetta?"

"Ah. I won't say like Conchetta, exactly."

"Oh, like Rosie then," Phryne suggested.

"No no, not like Rosie, either. I know this woman for much longer than I knew them. And she has been a wonderful friend, a loving companion..."

"Tell me, Jack, if she is so close to you, how have I not met her in the last two years?"

"Oh, that's just because Joanna has been in England for the last few years. She was studying there and now she is back: a qualified attorney," Jack proudly stated.

"My congratulations. We do need women lawyers here. I will be very excited to meet her," she lied through her teeth. In truth, she did not mind this Joanna and her success, as long as she kept her distance from Jack and his flowers.

"You don't look very keen to meet her though," Jack noted.

"Tell me, how would you feel if I waited with a bunch of beautiful flowers for say, Compton?" Phryne demanded.

"Not very good, of course. But I would understand. It's true that we have spent a few nights together in the boudoir. But there is nothing exclusive between us. Is there?" Jack asked. 

"Yes. Now that you say it, I realize that I, well, I over-reacted. My apologies." She was quiet all of a sudden.

Jack, who had expected a teasing reply from her, was knocked off-centre by her quiet apology. Not knowing how to respond, he mumbled, "No need for apologies...It's just a bunch of..." 

"But, Jack," she interrupted, "you have never brought flowers for me." 

She looked at him so wistfully that he did not know what to say. She also seemed to ponder on the exact words she wanted to use. 

Finally, she said, "Would you have brought me flowers, if there was say, 'something exclusive between us'?"

And then, before Jack could react to her query, she flashed a smile at him and said, "Oh, let's not talk about this any more. The ship is late, I think. So,...I will just go..... and wait in the car." 

She sashayed towards her car.

"Phryne, wait," the Inspector said as he ran after her.

Once they were both standing by her car, he said, "Phryne, I was under the impression that I was just one of your men and.."

"...that, I am just one of your women; a one-night-stand." finished Phryne without meeting his eyes.

"Were they more than one-night-stands?" Jack asked, daring not to hope too much. 

"They could be more," mumbled Phryne.

"Oh, Phryne," he cupped her face in his hands and said, "I was just teasing you. These flowers are for my sister. Really. And it's completely exclusive from my side. If you would have me." 

"I will, Jack, I will." Phryne said as she kissed him thoroughly. 

"What did you say your favourite flowers were, again?" asked Jack after they had separated for air.

"I did not say anything," replied Phryne.

"Yes, but, if I were to ask you again, what will you say?"

"I will leave it up to you, Inspector. Get me your favourite flowers!"


End file.
